Episode 9B: Jyushimatsu Falls in Love
is the second half of the ninth episode of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets *Shonosuke *Hatabō *Dekapan *Chibita *Girlfriend-chan Plot Normal Jyushimatsu The episode starts off with Osomatsu saying good morning to Jyushimatsu, who appears to be very hyper as usual. Next is breakfast, he finishes it in a matter of seconds, and storms out of the house; while Choromatsu says that he's always so noisy. Jyushimatsu is then seen outside, practicing his swings on a baseball bat with Ichimatsu tied to it. He is then dressed in his baseball uniform, where he spends all day playing the sport. When the sextuplets take their baths, he washes his hair in a hyper manner, swims around in a tub, and even finishes his drink in one sip. Later, when the sextuplets are in bed, he's the only one who's snoring. Something's Off Today A few mornings later, Osomatsu goes to say good morning to Jyushimatsu, but instead of being hyper, he says good morning in a normal way, puzzling his brother. During breakfast, he now takes his time and slows down his eating, shocking his brothers at the table. Instead of practising his swings with Ichimatsu, he is reading a magazine, even though his brother already tied himself to the bat. During their bath, he's taking his time when washing his hair, is not swimming around the tub, and even takes his time to drink his soda. At nighttime, he's not snoring loudly as usual. What's Wrong With Him? While Jyushimatsu is sleeping, the brothers are wondering why he's so normal all of a sudden. Todomatsu notices that he hasn't been playing baseball recently, and Karamatsu says that it's very strange of him to do that. Osomatsu notices a small object that Jyushimatsu is holding, he carefully takes it out of his hand and shows it to the others. They are left stunned when it's revealed to be pictures of Jyushimatsu and an unknown girl that he's with... Spy Brothers The next morning, as Jyushimatsu is walking out of the house, his brothers follow behind him, wearing thief masks. Ichimatsu assumes that his brother is on a date, and Osomatsu says that as his brothers, they have to cheer him on as Todomatsu wonders why is Karamatsu wearing flashy pants. Who's That Girl? As they spy on Jyushimatsu, at a cafe table, a girl comes over and sits with him, it's the same girl as seen in the photo. Jyushimatsu then drinks a glass of water, and sprays water out of his nose and ears. His brothers are shocked by this, but the girl thinks of it has funny. She laughs so hard that she passes out from laughter. The brothers follow Jyushimatsu and the girl throughout the day as they have fun. Could It Be? Osomatsu is then seen walking into a video store, going into the adults only section. He's deciding on what DVD girlfriend should he watch, he then comes across a certain DVD, he says, "Wait... Isn't this girl..." before the scene quickly switches him at his house. First To Get A Girl At home, Todomatsu tells his brother that the next time Jyushimatsu sees the girl, he's going to ask her out. Osomatsu angrily asks him how he got a girlfriend before he did. His brothers then join in and start to beat him up as well. Making Him Look Nice The next morning, the brothers are dressing up Jyushimatsu in various fashions to impress the girl. They first dress him in professional attire, then in a rapper attire, a sumo wrestler, a tribal mask, a hipster, even an 80's rocker before deciding on his normal outfit to ask the girl out. Rejection The entire scene of the episode has no dialogue from any of the characters. As Jyushimatsu walks outside, it starts to rain, he meets with the girl at the bridge, he asks the girl out; she is shocked and runs away from him, leaving him heartbroken. How They Met The sextuplets are at Chibita's oden stand, telling them about Jyushimatsu's rejection. Chibita tells them that they didn't have a chance since they're all NEETs. Todomatsu agrees and the brothers begin to laugh, except for Jyushimatsu, who is crying. The brothers ask how he met her. and he explains, that about a month ago, she was trying to commit suicide: by jumping off a cliff. As the girl was about to jump off, she spotted him practicing his baseball swings, the girl then sits and watches him practice. He is then washed away by the water and the girl runs over and pushes down on his chest. Water then comes out of his nose and ears, making her laugh and saving her life. We'll Meet Again Someday Jyushimatsu then says that the reason she rejected him was that she had to go back to her family by bullet train. He then runs to the station to say goodbye to her, as the train begins to speed, he's making silly faces through the window, making her laugh yet also cry, as she won't see him again for a long time. He then shouts, "Thank you, king-sized game-winning home run!" as the train leaves the station. The girl is then seen just crying, as she is holding his wristband that he wore for baseball, ending the episode. Gallery Trivia *When Jyushimatsu is seen crying, his tongue becomes a broken heart. *It is implied that the girl Jyushimatsu was with is most likely the girl on the adult DVD cover that Osomatsu found and in her arm where she wore his wristband is cuts from when she cuts herself. *Written on the side of the cliff that the girl was on, reads "自殺" which means "suicide". *The rocker outfit that Jyushimatsu was wearing for a second is a reference to how X JAPAN's YOSHIKI looked in the 80s. *Choromatsu narrates the preview for the next episode. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes